


Ressacas Ressacas, Amores á Parte.

by PowerGirl00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amigos, Amor - Freeform, F/M, Oliverwood, Romance, bebedeira, confusao, fococa, hermionegranger - Freeform, lista, posguerra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerGirl00/pseuds/PowerGirl00
Summary: “Lista do que NÃO fazer quando estiver bêbada:01: Não pegue o telefone. (Risco iminente de suicídio social)02: Não beba até perder a consciência. (Isso dificulta que se lembre do que fez.)03: Não tire faça Streep tease em público. (Não é necessário especificar o porquê).E o último e mais importante:04: NÃO ACORDE NA CAMA DE ALGUÉM.”Hermione quebrou suas regras, mas ela não sabia que isso talvez pudesse ser a melhor coisa que já tinha feito na vida.[Oliver X Hermione]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~LUMOS!~
> 
> Oie, amorxs!  
Bem, estou aqui lá pelas tantas da madrugada porque hoje é um dia especial! Fazem EXATAMENTE 3ANOS que iniciei minha vida de Escritora aqui no Social Spirit. E como a boa Canceriana que adora datas, estou aqui com mais esse projeto pra vocês.  
Deus sabe que eu não ia postar hoje, já que ainda estou escrevendo essa história. Mas a ansiedade gritou e a @Roger_taylor_S2 cutucou, então cá estamos.
> 
> *Neste projeto, vamos ter 12 capítulos, apenas. Eu não to entrando em nada muito extenso, e já tenho tudo planejado.  
*Serão postagens semanais, mas que podem ser atrasadas devido minha falta de tempo.  
*Sejam bonzinhos com meu Casal! Eu shippo Oliver e Hermione desde o livro 3, e tenho um puta apego.  
*Esta fanfic será dedicada à minha baby queen @Roger_taylor_S2, quem me incentivou e me ajudou muito.
> 
> Vamos ler?

“Lista do que NÃO fazer quando estiver bêbada:

01: Não pegue o telefone. (Risco iminente de suicídio social)

02: Não beba até perder a consciência. (Isso dificulta que se lembre do que fez.)

03: Não tire faça Streep tease em público. (Não é necessário especificar o porquê).

E o último e mais importante:

04: NÃO ACORDE NA CAMA DE ALGUÉM.”

_______________

Quando Hermione atendeu ao telefone naquela tarde de sexta, durante seu intervalo e recebeu o convite-intimação de Ginny sobre o sábado “animado” que ela e seus irmãos iriam fazer no apartamento dos gêmeos, ela sentiu que talvez pudesse se encrencar.

Mas sua cabeça cansada da rotina esmagadora de ser medibruxa e com o ego ferido por conta do pé na bunda recente que ela tinha levado de um medibruxo escroto com quem ela tinha saído, decidiu que ela iria e ainda conseguiu dizer isso sorrindo para uma amiga ruiva e empolgada do outro lado.

Então, na noite de sábado como combinado Hermione colocou um vestido de tecido leve na cor azul brilhante, deixou os cabelos soltos e cacheados, passou maquiagem e perfume, e foi para a casa dos amigos, onde a colega de quarto e melhor amiga já estava.

A música no local incomodou nos primeiros trinta minutos que ela chegou, mas depois de umas seis ou sete doses de Firewhisky ela já se sentia à vontade para dançar. E foi o que ela fez. 

Dançou. Bebeu. Sorriu e se divertiu muito. Até perder a consciência.

A morena tinha uma pequena lista que ela seguia a risca desde que começou a beber socialmente, isso já tinha a salvado de inúmeras situações que seriam no mínimo embaraçosas. No entanto, ela aparentemente tinha quebrado sua maior regra; NÃO ACORDAR NA CAMA DE ALGUÉM.

Ela percebeu isso quando abriu seus olhos na linda e brilhante manhã de domingo após a noite insana em que ela afogou as mágoas na bebida. Foram precisos três passos para ela entender que tinha feito sexo com alguém. Primeiro; ela estava nua, e ela não costumava dormir nua nem no maior calor de Londres.

Segundo: aquelas paredes pintadas de berinjela não eram da sua casa, ela tinha decorado tudo em cores calmas e em tons de azul, fora o quarto de Ginny que era uma mistura de cores.

Terceiro: Tinham um par a mais de mãos enroladas em seu corpo, especificamente em seus seios.

“Respire, respire, respire.”, ela murmurou a si mesma enquanto olhava apavorada para aquelas mãos enormes que lhe tocavam.

Não era a primeira vez que acordava com alguém em sua cama depois de ter bebido mais do que deveria, mas a primeira que ela não fazia ideia de quem era que estava ali, ao seu lado, compartilhando além de lençóis, a nudez.

Mais uma respirada profunda.

Bom, nenhum medo pode durar para sempre ela pensou, e com esse pensamento, Hermione ergueu sua mão e levou até a pessoa que estava deitada com o rosto virado para o outro extremo.

— Ei! — ela disse chacoalhando de leve o homem deitado tentando acordá-lo. Não obteve resposta. - Eii! - ela tentou outra vez, com um pouco mais de força. Nada. -

Hermione franziu o cenho contrariada. O universo poderia conspirar a favor dela, só pra variar… Um tanto irritada, ela se levantou da cama puxando todo o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, e deixando uma bunda masculina a mostra. Uma bela bunda aliás. E tinha também braços fortes e ombros largos. Pelo menos era um homem atraente, de costas.

Ela riu com seus pensamento, e então pensou em sair de fininho, sem olhar para a cara do sujeito, e esquecer que aquilo um dia tinha acontecido. Seria uma boa ideia. Não precisaria lidar com um pós sexo que ela não lembrava, e não teria que recordar disso por muito mais tempo. Entretanto, quando caminhava com rapidez tentando sair sem ser percebida, seus pés se embolaram no lençol que arrastava pelo chão e o tombo não teve como ser interrompido.

Ela caiu com a bunda descoberta para cima, e de bônus saiu puxando o pano que ficava no criado-mudo e acabou derrubando o abajur, que se estilhaçou inteiro fazendo um barulho horroroso.

Seu acompanhante acordou sobressaltado, sentando-se na cama e olhando para os lados para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, quando a viu com sua bunda castanha para cima.

Hermione gelou ao reconhecê-lo. E pediu que só dessa vez pudesse ser um pesadelo.

Ele apertou os olhos nas órbitas como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo, ou mais especificamente quem ele estava vendo, e olhou para ela novamente, desta vez já entendendo tudo.

— Hermione Granger? - Oliver Wood perguntou boquiaberto, a incredulidade de seu tom de voz não teve como ser disfarçada -

Se tivesse uma possibilidade meramente remota de ter se enterrado Hermione o teria feito sem protelar. Com o rosto queimando de vergonha ela deu a ele um meio sorriso e ergueu uma das mãos para ele.

— Presente. - ela disse tentando soar indiferente -

Olíver uniu as sobrancelhas e ela suspirou. 

Sem jeito e tentando impedir que ele a visse nua, ela se levantou, esfregando a cabeça que ela tinha batido na queda.

Ainda andou por alguns minutos procurando por suas coisas que estavam espalhadas por cada canto daquele maldito quarto berinjela, até que a voz dele se fez ser ouvida.

— O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, a incerteza era nítida tanto na sua voz quanto na expressão -

— Bem, você é esperto o suficiente para desvendar esse crime. - ela disse sem virar para olhar para ele -

— Não falo pela possibilidade de termos transado… - ele rebateu quase rude. Quase. - Quero dizer pelo fato de não me lembrar de nada.

Hermione se virou para ele e soltou outro suspiro, este por sua vez, era um que significava que ela entendia exatamente como ele se sentia. Eles tinham se tornando bem amigos depois de Hogwarts. Sempre conversavam quando os encontros eram proporcionados pelos gêmeos ou Ginny, E aquela situação era muito chata. Muito mesmo, ela sempre achou que esse tipo de coisa estragava amizades, sabia perfeitamente por ter passado isso com Ron. Ele demorou algum tempo para voltar a ser ele com ela depois que o término veio. 

— Se te conforta eu também não lembro… - ela falou tentando soar compreensiva e ofereceu um sorriso a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama que eles possivelmente bagunçaram - 

— Não me conforta nem um pouco. - ele confessou e olhou para baixo, sem jeito - Eu não sou esse tipo de cara, Hermione e ainda por cima você é minha amiga… - começou ele - Me sinto péssimo.

Oliver sempre foi o tipo de cara que se pode se considerar certinho, o bom moço que está em falta no mercado. Ele não é do tipo que te paga uma bebida porque quer te levar pra cama, ele é do tipo que gosta de levar pra jantar, ter uma conversa agradável, ele gostava da essência antes da carne.

Mas naquela manhã ele acordou e se viu numa típica situação de cafajeste, e com uma pessoa que ele era amigo, não aceitou aquilo muito bem. Não queria ter estragado as coisas dessa forma. Ele se sentia sujo e culpado, e o pior de tudo era que não se lembrava de nada, nada além de virar doses e doses de bebida e misturar várias outras e então “dormir”.

— Sinto muito, Hermione. - ele disse, e olhou para ela, sua face toda arrependida e seus olhos escuros estavam perdidos -

— Tudo bem. - ela disse e tocou a mão dele com carinho tentando passar compreensão, quando teve uma ideia - 

Não era a melhor ideia que ela já tivera em sua vida, mas era uma que parecia viável, e ela via grandes chances de funcionar, se eles se empenhasse do jeito certo. Ela olhou para ele com os âmbar brilhantes, justamente como na época de Hogwarts, e ele percebeu isso. E de primeiro momento ficou intrigado, até ela abrir a boca.

— Olha só podemos fazer uma coisa para não estragarmos a amizade por esse deslize… - sugeriu ela, seu pequeno rosto se iluminando gradativamente -

— O que? - quis saber Oliver, com verdadeiro interesse, seu rosto começando a se iluminar também - 

— Como nós dois sabemos que isso pode ser maléfico e não nos lembramos de nada do que fizemos, a gente pode fingir que nada aconteceu. - ela despejou sobre ele de uma só vez - 

— Fingir que nada aconteceu? - ele repetiu o que ela tinha tido - E isso vai funcionar? - questionou cético elevando uma sobrancelha -

— Bem, a gente não lembra de nada mesmo. Por que não tentar esquecer? - ela deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso -

Ele olhou para ela e apertou os olhos, em seguida, deu de ombros, estava confuso mas não tinha outra opção.

— Então será nosso segredo. - ele disse virando seu corpo para a direção dela - Não podemos contar pra ninguém.

— Pra ninguém. - ela repetiu - E não vamos comentar isso nunca mais, nem um com outro.

— Tudo bem. - ele aceitou - Amigos? - ele estendeu a mão para ela, em sinal de selar acordo de silêncio -

— Amigos. - ela concordou apertando a mão dele e sorrindo -

Ele puxou ela para um abraço carregado de alívio e beijou o topo da sua testa. Ele gostava de tê-la como amiga-não-pegável. E ela era uma boa pessoa para conversar. A amizade era a única coisa que teria dela.

— Graças a Merlin! - ambos disseram juntos e mais sorriso aliviados vieram. -

Oliver largou Hermione para que ela procurasse o restante de suas roupas e pudesse ir embora, e ele cobriu-se com o travesseiro até então.

Ele tentou pegar sua varinha, para dessa forma fazer com que achar suas cuecas fosse algo mais fácil e menos constrangedor. 

Ele estava feliz por ter “resolvido” as coisas. Aparentemente tudo ia voltar a ser como era antes. E era melhor assim mesmo. Wood era um cara que já tinha bagagem emocional demais, por ser sempre aquela pessoa que se joga de cabeça em relacionamentos. Tinha algumas experiências ruins com pessoas que haviam sido rasas na sua vida, então ele estava fechado para o amor. Mas ele gostava da relação com Hermione, porque era genuína e benéfica, e não passava de amizade e conselhos.

Ele começou, sem querer a observar a mulher que ele “passou a noite”. No quarto não havia um banheiro, e por isso ela tinha que tentar se vestir ali, na presença dele. Hermione tinha conseguido fazer uma parede com o lençol de frente para a janela, levitando-o para que pudesse cobri-la enquanto ela se vestia, mas a espessura do tecido não era grossa o suficiente, e então o moreno podia ver o reflexo dela. Ele não fez por querer, estava distraído em pensamentos bobos para tentar esquecer como ele e Hermione tinha começado a fazer sexo quando os reflexos do sol brilharam com mais força, e a sombra dela se projetou com maior nitidez. Ele viu perfeitamente a silhueta dela, as curvas dos seios que ele não se recordava do tamanho, e a largura do quadril. Tentou disfarçar e olhar para outro lado, mas simplesmente não conseguia, e os movimentos dela se vestindo pareciam sensuais demais.

Balançou a cabeça em negação e fechou os olhos quando percebeu para onde toda aquelas imagens estavam enviando sangue. Merlin, ele não poderia se excitar vendo-a se vestir. Era errado!

Hermione terminou de se vestir e saiu de trás do lençol sorrindo. Nesse tempo, ele prestou atenção em como os olhos dela pareciam ter fios de ouro quando tinham luz do sol iluminando-os e balançou a cabeça de novo. “Pare de pensar nisso.” sua mente alertou.

— Está tudo bem com você? - Hermione perguntou com preocupação, unindo suas sobrancelhas ao notar a cara dele - 

— Sim, sim… - ele disse rapidamente, oferecendo a ela um sorriso e coçando a nuca desajeitadamente - Só estava pensando se estou atrasado para o treino de Quadribol. - mentiu -

— Mas hoje é domingo… - Hermione lembrou-lhe -

— Oh, é mesmo. - ele disse fingindo se lembrar, batendo na própria cabeça - Desculpe, eu ainda estou tentando me situar. - 

Ela riu e se aproximou dele.

— Eu preciso ir, apesar de ser domingo tenho que dar plantão a tarde… - contou-lhe e com a proximidade ele pode sentir o cheiro dela, um que ele nunca tinha notado - Lembre-se: segredo. - lembrou-lhe, e ele acenou positivamente - Descanse. - desejou, e deu um beijo no rosto dele -

— Até mais. - ele disse quando ela saiu pela porta fechando-a atrás de si - 

Ele se jogou na cama e soltou um palavrão, enquanto apertava a própria cabeça.

“Que porra tá acontecendo?” perguntou para si mesmo.

____________

O estômago de Hermione embrulhou quando ela aparatou de trás do prédio do motel que estava, no quintal da casa que ela morava com Ginny. Ela se segurou para não vomitar porque ela detestava fazê-lo, era apenas nojento demais. Andou um pouco enjoada até a porta dos fundos, que dava para a cozinha e entrou, dando de cara com uma Ginny de pijama, cheia de ressaca, com a maquiagem da noite anterior toda borrada e tomando cereais.

A ruiva olhou para ela com os olhos fundos e semicerrados, e ela depositou a bolsa no balcão sem quebrar o contato visual que lhe foram imposto.

— Então… - a ruiva começou, adquirindo seu tom de zombaria - Como foi a sua noite? - quis saber, curiosa -

— Não sei, não me lembro de nada. - disse Hermione com sinceridade, Gin adorava inferniza-la quando ela “saía da linha” -

A morena tirou os sapatos e abriu o zíper do vestido, deixando suas costas nuas, e olhou para a amiga que tinha um meio sorriso indecifrável.

— E a sua? - perguntou mudando o foco da conversa -

— Bebi pra caralho. - contou e levou uma colherada de cereal com leite até a boca - Dei pt, a última coisa que me lembro foi de vomitar na roupa de Luna. - ela falou e olhou para cima coçando a cabeça - Nem sei como cheguei aqui. - e riu mas parou quando sua cabeça latejou - Aiii.

— Minha cabeça também tá explodindo. - comentou apanhando os sapatos e seguindo para fora da cozinha.

— Hoje eu não presto pra nada… - Ginny choramingou manhosa, apertando as têmporas e seguindo a amiga - 

Hermione dirigiu-se para seu quarto e Ginny a seguiu, jogando-se na sua cama quando chegaram.

— Vou ficar nessa cama pra sempre. - informou ela se aninhando nos lençóis de Hermione e fechando os olhos -

— Ai Deus, como eu queria poder dizer o mesmo… - reclamou Hermione se despindo e fazendo um coque no cabelo -

— Bem feito, quem manda arrumar trabalho de gente responsável. - alfinetou Ginny -

— Cala a boca, ou vai sair do meu quarto. - ameaçou a morena e foi tomar um banho antes de se deitar. 

No banheiro ela se despiu com mais calma, e nua ela encarou o seu reflexo no espelho. Ela tinha aquele olhar. Não era um olhar perceptível aos outros, era um olhar que só ela conhecia, um olhar que aparecia depois que fazia sexo. Em momento algum teve dúvidas sobre o que tinha acontecido naquele quarto, ela se sentia dolorida, mas não de uma forma ruim, e ela observou quando se vestiu ainda no motel, que ele havia deixado um chupão na parte interna de sua coxa, o que era muito mais do que uma prova do que aconteceu. Hermione se pegou lembrando-se do corpo de Wood, ou pelo menos do que pôde ver aquela manhã, e imaginou aquelas mãos passeando por seu corpo. Em um segundo de insanidade ela quis poder se lembrar de cada detalhe do que haviam feito, mas quando esse pensamento chegou ao seu cérebro de forma coerente ela teve que abomina-lo de imediato. Era errado. Eles eram amigos. 

Talvez fosse melhor não pensar nisso, e realmente esquecer. Havia um ditado trouxa que ela usaria para si como um mantra.

“Se eu não me lembro, eu não fiz.”, e com isso metalizado, ela se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro.

Na cabeça deles tudo estava resolvido.

Eles só não sabiam que agora sim que tinham embaralhado as coisas. Porque de uma transa por bebedeira para uma paixão a dose é pouca, e às vezes, basta um gole a mais.


	2. Segredo Nem Tão Secreto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oieee! Primeiro de tudo; MUITO OBRIGADA. Eu sinceramente não esperava todos esses comentários, ainda mais pra esse casal que não é muito aclamado.  
Vocês só mostram o quão incríveis são. 💙
> 
> Comentário de destaque ainda é da Roger_taylor_S2 pelo incentivo todo a esse projeto.
> 
> Vamos ler?

Hermione andava sem pressa pelos corredores do St. Mungos. Estava de plantão na emergência aquela noite já que dormiu demais e se atrasou, tendo que substituir o plantão da madrugada, mas graças a Merlin ainda não havia chegado nenhum caso para ela, o mundo bruxo estava tranquilo.

Aproveitou para tirar sua pausa, passava da meia-noite, e ela precisava tomar um café para se manter ligada, e então se dirigiu até o refeitório do local.

— Srta Granger, boa noite! — cumprimentou Rachel, a atendente — O mesmo de sempre? — questionou a moça de forma atenciosa.

— Oh sim, Rachel, e obrigada. — disse Granger, apesar de noite tranquila, ela estava cansada e de ressaca.

Rachel deu a ela seu café e um sorriso animador, e ela se encaminhou para um mesa vazia, do outro lado do salão.

Levou o copo até a boca, sentindo o líquido preto entrar em seu corpo e tirou o celular do bolso. Não estava procurando nada especificamente, quando seu visor começou a brilhar com o nome de Gin na tela. Ela estranhou aquilo por já ser tarde da noite, mas atendeu.

— Alô? — Hermione perguntou preocupada.

“Você é uma vadia!” o voz dela soou estridente do outro lado.

— Ei, boa noite pra você também, sua mal educada! — Hermione falou soando brincalhona.

“O cacete com seu boa noite. Você é muito cínica!” Ginny continuou xingando-a e ela enrugou a testa. Não entendia porque todo o ataque tão tarde.

— Você enlouqueceu? — questionou, se perguntando se a amiga estava bebendo.

“Olhe para trás.” a outra ordenou impassível, e ela mesmo revirando os olhos o fez.

E lá estava ela, com o celular na orelha, olhando para Hermione com um quê de acusação. A ruiva se aproximou ainda com aquele semblante que parecia a ela um tanto perigoso e se sentou em sua frente, olhando-a com muita seriedade. Seus olhos azuis como oceano faiscavam.

— Então, esse seu show deve-se a? — Hermione quis saber levando o copo até a boca uma outra vez.

— Você! — a Weasley acusou apontando com o queixo.

— O que eu fiz? — Ela não se recordava de ter feito nada para despertar o demônio que vivia dentro do corpo da melhor amiga.

— Isso! — e ela pegou seu telefone e deu play em um vídeo.

No primeiro momento, Hermione olhou para o objeto muito a contragosto, porém, quando ela entendeu e viu do que se tratava, tomou o celular das mãos da amiga e olhou atentamente para aquela pequena tela. Na gravação apareciam várias pessoas dançando bêbadas, sorrindo, fazendo escândalos e gestos obscenos, alguns em cima de mesas sensualizando e tirando a roupa. Seria um vídeo qualquer de festas com um público que pode ter possivelmente problemas com bebidas, seria se ela não fosse uma dessas pessoas. Ela estava em cima da mesa de centro e rebolava de forma insinuante e ousada atraindo atenção de uma pequena plateia masculina, mas o vídeo não parava por aí, ela dançava por mais alguns segundos quando um de seus espectadores tirava-a da mesa e tacava-lhe um super beijo de molhar calcinhas (ela ficou excitada somente por ver). E quem lhe dava era Oliver Wood, na frente de todo mundo!

Hermione deixou que o telefone caísse em cima da mesa quase que teatralmente com aquela cena, seus dedos tremulavam em demasia.

Ela puxou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões e olhou para a frente. Para Ginny.

— Onde conseguiu isso? — a morena perguntou com a voz falha.

— Vi na postagem de alguém. — a vermelha informou dando de ombros.

— Que merda! — Hermione chiou levando as mãos para tampar seus olhos. — Que merda!

— Pois é… — Ginny disse — E lembra-se que eu perguntei como havia sido sua noite, e você me disse: não lembro de nada. Aqui está a prova! — ela acusou apontando para o telefone. — Você não queria me contar! — fez drama — E ainda dormiu com o gostoso do Oliver!

Hermione buscou forças em si naquele minuto para não dar na cara da ruiva. Às vezes ela conseguia tirá-lo do sério tão facilmente quanto Ron. Deve ser o Gene.

Direcionou a ela seu olhar mais perigoso enquanto sua cabeça começava simplesmente a latejar.

Que droga! Havia sido indesejavelmente descoberta.

— Eu não contei a você porque não me lembrava! — ela disse, era uma meia verdade — Acordei pela manhã nua em um motel que não tinha banheiro e com Oliver Wood, o cara que é meu amigo tão próximo quanto você e os gêmeos podem ser! — ela rosnou — Então por favor, me poupe do seu chilique só porque não foi atualizada sobre a porra da minha vida! — ela explodiu e bateu na mesa com raiva.

Por conta do horário não havia muitas pessoas ali, e então ela não se culpou ou sentiu mal por isso. A ruiva olhava para ela com cara de paisagem, como se aquela bronca tivesse sido com qualquer outro ser que estivesse ali, menos ela. Hermione bufou.

— Será que algum dia na sua vida, você vai me levar a sério? — a Granger perguntou de forma monótona.

— Eu te levo muito a sério. — ela respondeu calmamente — Só não acho que isso seja atitude de uma amiga que preste. — alfinetou.

— Fala sério! — Hermione balançou a cabeça e se levantou, mas a outra segurou seu braço.

— Okay, okay! Eu estava brincando desde o começo. — Ginny confessou e Hermione elevou a sobrancelha — Desde que te liguei. — explicou — Eu não tava falando sério, só queria ver se ia me dar bronca ou surtar.

— Por que você é assim? — ela retrucou empurrando a mais nova de brincadeira.

— Gosto de ver você brava, fica sexy! — Gin ofereceu uma piscadela e soltou um beijo no ar e Hermione riu — Então me conta essa história de acordar nua com o Oliver… — pediu a ruiva agora com tom de voz derramando curiosidade.

— Oh, você não tem que trabalhar não? — a morena desconversou desviando o olhar.

— Só pela tarde… — anunciou triunfante. Hermione sabia que não tinha pra onde fugir agora.

___________

Já passavam das três horas da tarde da segunda feira, o dia depois de acordar num motel com Hermione Granger nua, e sem se lembrar de nada.

O moreno de olhos escuros estava na sua cozinha, ele preparava um sanduíche para comer antes de ir para um treino que teria na Central dos Chudley Cannons às 17:00. Ele já tinha trabalhado pela manhã e estava quebrado e só queria dormir, mas como o time estava disputando a Copa Nacional de Quadribol então o trabalho era dobrado.

Oliver deu uma mordida no sanduíche e então foi para o quarto, para tentar relaxar no tempo restante. Ele pegou a varinha e começou a fazer pequenas bolhas saírem de sua ponta, e então ouviu uma batida na porta.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta, ele não se lembrava de estar esperando por alguém e não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser. Ele abriu e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Hermione Granger ali. Ela tinha a aparência cansada e os olhos tinham enormes bolsas pretas embaixo.

— Hey Oliver! — ela saudou, e no meio disso soltou um longo bocejo.

— Hermione… O que houve com você? — a preocupação na voz dele era nítida.

— Acabei de sair do St Mungos. — ela contou, sua voz estava baixa e arrastada pelo sono e cansaço — Será que eu posso entrar? — perguntou a bruxa erguendo seus olhos cansados para olhar para ele.

— Oh claro! — ele deixou, dispensando com a mão por sua falta de jeito.

Granger entrou e ele deixou que ela se sentasse, enquanto ele a observava um tanto por atônito. Primeiro que ele não sabia como ela tinha encontrando a casa dele, e segundo, o que ela tava fazendo ali?

— Você quer alguma coisa? Água, chá, um café? — ofereceu o moreno — cerveja.

— Não, eu tô bem. - informou a mulher calmamente, e se aninhou no sofá —

— Então… — ele começou — O que te trouxe aqui? — verbalizou o que estava na sua cabeça desde que a viu na sua porta, na verdade ele não esperava vê-la tão cedo depois do ocorrido.

— Fomos descobertos. — Hermione contou e encolheu os ombros em sinal de quem se desculpa.

— Como? — Oliver perguntou sentando-se rapidamente ao lado da morena.

….

— O que faremos? — Hermione perguntou apavorada encarando Oliver seriamente - Todos sabem.

Eles tinham assistido ao vídeo, e já tinha se passado alguns minutos de um silêncio quase mortal. Oliver estava pensando em como iriam se safar dessa. Não que as pessoas tivessem algo a ver com sua vida, ele sabia que seus amigos não iam deixar barato, e que a mídia também iria fazer o maior inferno que pudesse, mas é que ele mesmo não sabia lidar com essa situação, porque Hermione era um caso mal resolvido na vida dele há muito tempo, e era uma amiga também. Depois de se formarem e se tornarem adultos, ele tinha receios de afastá-la.

— Calma. — ele pediu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, alguma coisa martelando na cabeça dele . — O que eles sabem? — perguntou, mas não deixou que ela respondesse — No vídeo a gente só se beija, nada mais. E tipo, todo mundo beija todo mundo quando está bêbado, não é?! — ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro como vinha fazendo — A outra parte ninguém sabe. — ele lembrou-a referindo-se a toda a cena no motel — E nunca vão saber. — afirmou com seriedade — Além do que, poucos bruxos usam essas tecnologias de trouxa, então possivelmente só os mais próximos sabem. E mesmo eles, não sabem o que aconteceu depois desse beijo.

Hermione ficou quieta, talvez ela estivesse pensado ou pesando o que ele disse, ele quase podia escutar a as engrenagens dela se moverem quando ela olhou para ele com os olhinhos fundos brilhando.

—Ah meu Godric! — ela exclamou — Você está certo! Ah Deus, obrigada! — ela se jogou em cima de Oliver e lhe abraçou — O que pode ser um beijo? — ela perguntou a ele — Nada, não é? A pior parte somente nós sabemos… — ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Oliver queria ter se sentido melhor com a animação dela, mas o fato dela ter dito que o beijo não significou nada mexeu com ele mais do que se era certo admitir.

— Não quero parecer indelicado nem nada… — ele começou dirigindo seus olhos para a bruxa que ainda estava em seu colo — Mas preciso ir. — Oliver ofereceu um meio sorriso para ela, se desculpando.

— Certo. — disse a bruxa e se levantou, o sorriso ainda estava lá, ele pode notar. — Obrigada Oliver, você me salvou!

Oliver só sorriu para ela de forma doce e segundos depois ela não estava mais lá. Tinha aparatado deixando que ele se sentisse patético por ficar mal por conta de uma fato incontestável que era uma relação que ele jamais teria com ela. Soltou o ar e balançou a cabeça e retornou para seu quarto onde seu sanduíche o esperava pacientemente.

Algumas horas depois ele saiu de casa. O tempo que teve de descanso não havia sido suficiente para que seu corpo se recuperasse do treino que teve pela manhã, mas ele sabia que se quisesse manter sua posição no time de Quadribol então ele deveria ralar duro, como sempre fez, sem reclamar. Caminhou lentamente pelas ruas frias da Londres Bruxa, era meados de Agosto. Ele gostava de andar para espairecer, ou para esquecer coisas que estava deixando-o confuso, e naquele momento muitas coisas embaralhavam a cabeça dele. O moreno queria dizer fervorosamente que não se importava, mas a verdade é que ele tinha ficado triste de verdade com Hermione. Oliver tinha certeza que ela não falou aquilo por mal, ou para menosprezá-lo, mas para ele aquilo tinha sido até rude da parte dela.

Tudo bem, ele poderia estar exagerando? Poderia. O seu problema sempre foi romantizar demais as coisas, e de fato, o que houve entre ele e a morena não era a algo a se cogitar. Foi só um deslize impulsionado pelo álcool. Apenas.

Deveria fazer como ela havia dito no motel; esquecer que aconteceu. Era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

Conformando-se, ele continuou sua caminhada despreocupada até que algo chamou sua atenção, em uma banca de jornal.

Era uma foto bruxa na capa do O Profeta Diário. Uma foto dele e de Hermione entrando no motel aos tropeços.

A legenda dizia:

“E a Mente mais brilhante de sua geração ataca novamente. Desta vez, o Capitão dos Chudley Cannons. - Reportagem completa por Rita Skeeter - Pág 6 e 7.

— Ai meu Merlin! — exclamou Oliver com os olhos arregalados.

**Author's Note:**

> Esperando ansiosamente os reviews de vocês. ❤
> 
> Beijos de luz da Tia Ruiva. 
> 
> Até logo.
> 
> ~NOX!~


End file.
